Electronic devices such as cameras, camcorders, cell phones, audio/video hand-held players, laptops, and personal organizers are a growing part of everyday life. These increasingly portable electronic devices are used for several purposes, including scientific, professional and leisure purposes. These devices, however, are seldom designed to withstand the hazardous environmental conditions in which they are often used. Moisture, dirt, dust, water, mud, sand, or other undesired environmental elements can damage them, render them inoperative, or prevent their use altogether.
The present invention patent presents a new an innovative way to protect electronic equipment such as cameras, camcorders, portable radios, cellular phones, laptops, audio/video devices, accessories, etc. It uses a flexible bag of innovative conception and is endowed with important technological and functional improvements, according to the latest engineering concepts, which grants it a series of technical, practical and economical advantages.
Devices do exist that are designed to withstand or resist hazardous environmental conditions. Some photo cameras, film cameras, portable radios, and audio devices are manufactured specifically for the aquatic environment. These are often developed with sealing systems or special customized chambers, but are also often heavier, bigger, and more expensive than conventional products or devices since they are customized for extreme use. For these reasons, these products have niche market penetration and are seldom adopted by a wide number of users.
In the specific case of cameras & camcorders, there are also accessories that, when coupled to the conventional product, allow for their use in humid, wet, or completely submerged (under water) environments. These accessories are usually in the form of water tight chambers that are custom sized and shaped to work only with a single make and model of the particular camera or equipment. They are manufactured with bulky rigid materials or semi-rigid materials that significantly increase the overall volume and weight of the camera or equipment. This increased weight also means underwater equipment is seldom compatible with (or at least desirable for) amphibian or above-water use.